


Domestic Modern Ubbe Fluff

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ubbe x Reader [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Modern Era, Ubbe just wants to settle down and have a farm and have lots of babies, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Domestic modern Ubbe headcanons!





	Domestic Modern Ubbe Fluff

Lazy moments happen quite often with Ubbe. He’s an early riser but enjoys just laying there with you in his arms, warm and content. If he could, he’d just keep the two of you in bed forever.

  
Slow and easy mornings, with the scents of freshly brewed coffee and the distinct sounds of breakfast being made filled your home.

  
Your house with Ubbe is the definition of that warm and cozy home feel. Soft blankets and fluffy pillows line your couches and your bed. Waiting for you to sink into their hold with Ubbe at the end of a long day. Pictures of your families spread throughout the rooms.

  
The pretty curtains your mother-in-law Aslaug gave you as a housewarming gift always get pulled back to allow sun to stream in during the day.

  
Old oversized shirts you’ve stolen from his closet that smell faintly of him, sitting up on the counters as Ubbe cooks or talks on the phone.

  
Hosting family dinners at your home, rolling your eyes with Aslaug and your sisters-in-law as Ivar and Sigurd begin to snark at each other again. Smacking Hvitserk’s hand away from sneaking some of the filling for dessert. Ubbe’s deep, rumbly laugh sounding when he watches your interaction with his brother.

  
Ubbe wrapping you up in his arms, the familiar scent of somethingwarm and earthy, wood and rain, freshly brewed coffee and ink from pens and printers filling your senses.

  
Walking into the living room to see Ubbe playing with Hvitserk’s daughter, making faces at her as she giggles and plays with his beard. His eyes lifting to meet yours, silently telling you what he’d been thinking since he met his little niece. “I want one”

  
Curling up on the couch as rain beats down on the windows, Ubbe quietly telling you a story from his childhood with your head resting on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat and the rain outside lulling you into a deep sleep.

  
He can’t help the smile that pulls on his lips when he hears your breathing even out and sees you sleeping peacefully on his chest. All the while wondering how he got so lucky to have you in his arms and his life.


End file.
